Naruto Fiction: Something Between Us
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Can they find love on the saddest day of the year? Kakashi/Naruto Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto Birthday Fic for Anestsia


Kakashi found the somewhat elusive blond sat on the Hokage monument looking out at the village; he had been searching all his usual haunts and hadn't succeeded in finding the young man. He walked slowly up to the edge where the recently passed jounin was dangling his feet carelessly off of the precipice. The blond man turned, his normally bright topaz eyes where darker - almost haunted, tan skin smooth and unblemished but for those familiar scars adorning his cheeks. But it was the wide enthusiastic smile that he always had that was so noticeably absent. When cerulean orbs caught with his sole grey eye he saw the faintest blush reach whisker-scarred cheeks.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei." He sounded a hesitant even to himself; his usual exuberance missing and it left him feeling raw.

"Yo - I've been looking for you." If Kakashi wasn't mistaken the little foxes cheeks darkened before he shook his head, looking at the Copy-nin with suspicious eyes.

"Why?" His eyes focused on him and Kakashi would be a liar if he said that he didn't want the blond to always look at him that way – the sole focus of his attention. He felt his own cheeks warm at the intensity of that gaze, but the younger man would never have known about the blush he was hiding behind his mask.

"Why are you up here?" Naruto watched as the jounin cocked his head slightly, much as his nin-ken did, but his sapphire eyes drifted to look at the ground. He wasn't sure he appreciated the reminder of just why he was hiding out on the monument; it was somewhere he very rarely ventured after his painting stunt. He didn't even notice the sigh or the slump of his shoulders at the question from his sensei.

"No reason." The Copy-nin watched as the blonds' shoulders slumped and his gaze returned to the village below. Kakashi walked up beside the subdued young man, not restraining the impulsive need to touch the blond.

His gloved hand came to rest a top of sunny locks, ruffling the silky strands affectionately, all the while wishing that there wasn't a barrier between his hand and those deceptively soft locks. He wanted to burrow his fingers into that softness and tilt the blonds' head back so he could press their lips together. He withdrew his hand when he felt the initial stirrings of arousal; his attempt to allow his body to retain the façade of a calm exterior while his heart was trip hammering inside his chest. It wouldn't do for Naruto to realise he was the object of the other shinobi's deepest desires.

Naruto almost purred at the odd affection from the Copy-nin, the way warm fingertips carded through the strands and his fingernails scratched lightly against his scalp. Kakashi-sensei wasn't the only person to have made that affectionate gesture but it meant something different coming from him. The Copy-nin rarely touched others unless they were sparring and for him to be giving affection to him so freely was extraordinary. Naruto filed away the tenderness that wanted to swamp him, the heat that made his heart pick up speed. He wanted Kakashi-sensei to feel the same and he knew he never would, hoping was pretty futile and yet he was the man who was renowned for never giving up, apparently sometimes that was to his own detriment.

Kakashi couldn't bury his concern for the fox either and moved to seat himself next to the other shinobi; the Copy-nin was as close as he'd dare without actually touching the other man. "Naruto?" It was the inflection he gave the word that made the name into a question, the jounin wasn't really one to make casual conversations other than when absolutely necessary but he needed to know what was bothering his little fox.

Kakashi had missed their everyday interactions, he missed his old team too it was odd how much they had taught him over the years they had been together. But Naruto had shown him with his trusting nature and freely expressed emotions that he could get past the issues he had carried with him since he was a boy it was a precious gift that the blond had unknowingly given and he hoped that one day he could repay.

Naruto's face was downcast when he answered his sensei, feeling his cheeks heat up at the proximity of the older man, he had loved the feel of those calloused fingertips in his hair and he wished fervently the other would touch him again. He craved to be touched, but this man he need to touch back, he'd fallen for his old team leader years ago and, as was always the case, he wasn't worthy of him - he was to young and inexperienced for the famous jounin. He smiled wistfully down at the village that was buzzing with activity as the mid morning passed by, "It's my birthday today."

Naruto watched the other man from the corner of his eye taking in the familiar profile, when the Copy-nin turned to look at him, he felt his cheeks flush darker at being caught staring. He listened intently to the lazy tone in his sensei's voice as he replied to his quiet statement, "Mah... I didn't know that. " Naruto watched as Kakashi sharp mind ticked over what it meant that today's date was, he raised his hand to the back of his head, in that familiar gesture of embarrassment, running those calloused fingertips back and forth on his neck, dark eye closed. "Sorry... didn't think about that part. Where are Sakura, Sasuke and Sai?"

"Sasuke and Sai are out on a mission together... and Sakura's working at the hospital so I didn't want to disturb her." He could see the confusion in Kakashi's visible eye at his words and turned his gaze back out across the village unable to hold the piercing gaze. He preferred to stay well out of the way when his birthday came around, it being the same day as the Kyuubi had attacked the village, the same day he'd lost his parents he felt the familiar constriction in his chest at the memory. He let the loneliness he felt fill him on one day a year and that day was today, he wanted to remember what it was he strove so hard for.

Kakashi watched the shadows of doubt and loneliness sweep across the expressive features of his little fox, not really knowing what he was doing, reacting on instinct alone. The Copy-nin reached out letting his fingers close carefully around the young man's nape; he began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb across the soft tanned skin as his fingers knead the taught muscles. He heard the quiet whimper, that was barely restrained behind sumptuous lips and he smiled at the innocent reaction. The flush he had seen earlier on whiskered cheeks spread and darkened the tanned flesh under his hand. "Mah... you're not alone Naruto. There are many people in Konoha who care for you. Just because _they_ are gone nothing can replace the family you've made for yourself."

The Copy-nin risked tugging the young man closer; resting him against his shoulder as he continued to rub lazy circles into the blushing mans neck. He smiled down at the blond, those cerulean orbs he loved so much where sealed shut, the corners of his lips curled in a gentle smile. He wanted to taste those enticing lips and with that pervasive need in mind he withdrew his hand and leant away from the younger shinobi. He didn't want to, enjoying the intimacy and the comfort of the small blond, but he wouldn't force himself onto the naive young man no matter how much he desired him.

"Kakashi...sensei..." his voice came out a little unfocused and sleepy; the warmth of those tender fingers rubbing at his sensitive skin was something he had never experienced before - addictively soothing. The knowledge that it was the Copy-nin caressing his sensitive skin had him wanting to rub himself sensuously against the lazy jounin next to him, purring like a cat. His eyes fluttered open when the delicious motions stopped and the warmth of his caress was withdrawn, along with the toned shoulder he'd been lent against. "Sensei?"

Naruto watched the jounin for long minutes, wondering if he had understood his question or if he was being purposefully obtuse. He watched as that dark orb focused on him again, searching, trying to see deep inside him and he felt his body stirring at the avid gaze, heat flushing his cheeks even as he felt the first tingle of need coiling in his gut. He watched with dilated sapphire orbs as the Copy-nin reached for him again, trailing just the tips of his fingers against his cheek, tracing one of his whiskers. Then the jounin was on his feet, turning with an absent wave over his shoulder as he walked away, his hand fishing in his pouch for his orange companion, "Later Naruto."

Kakashi knew he had surprised and likely hurt the blond but he needed to get away from him before he did something they would both regret. He had wanted to offer some comfort to the young man who was alone on his birthday; he knew all too well what that was like. But the Copy-nin's need to touch and claim the other shinobi grew exponentially whenever they were together and he wouldn't force his needs on the other nin. He needed the distance to keep himself sane, the way his heart was beating so rapidly, the sensory memory of golden locks under his fingers had them clenching with the need to burrow into silky strands. He had wanted, craved, and needed the other man for what had felt like forever. The initial admiration for his tenacity and resolve evolving as the years passed to this gut wrenching desire, a desperate craving to touch the toned skin and to instigate and revel in every emotion the other nin had.

Kakashi wasn't prepared for the feel of strong arms wrapping around his trim waist, their bodies pressing together intimately from top-to-toe, his back against the blonds' toned chest, as Naruto's arms enclosed him in a fierce grip. The Hokage would have laughed at his shocked expression and made a joke about his old ANBU status and never being surprised, but all he could do was feel the pressure and heat of the other man.

He could feel the blonds' hitae-ate pressing into the centre of his back as he whispered against the clothed expanse, "Please ... don't leave Kakashi-sensei." He could feel the need rolling off the blond in waves and he was sorely tempted to relent, he wanted to offer the unhappy fox the comfort he deserved but he didn't trust himself not to try something. He didn't understand what was driving the young man – was it just his loneliness? Was he just being a pervert when his blond needed some simple affection? So he remained frozen in place for a good few minutes, willing his body to calm down before he dared to speak to the fox.

"Naruto – let go please." Naruto shook his head at the Copy-nin's request but thought better of it as his arms loosened their crushing grip. He knew that Kakashi was not a touch orientated person, he was very rarely physical with anyone and he had already touched him twice that day. As his arms relaxed and he felt the Copy-nin shifting in his embrace, he was prepared for the other to pull away, but instead the older shinobi turned in the circle of his arms. He felt strong, calloused fingers curl under his chin, tipping his face to stare into one charcoal orb; he could see the furrowed brow of the older shinobi. Naruto pondered what thoughts could be running through the other man's head.

Kakashi looked down into cerulean orbs and realised how tall the other man had gotten, at nineteen years old he was almost as tall as the Copy-nin and his muscles had filled out as he had grown. Could this work out? He couldn't let the hope that was such a fragile thing inside him be bruised by his own foolishness. Kakashi's silver hair shifted further over his eyes as he shook his head at himself, eye shuttering against the delectable sight of the blonds' open face looking up at him, cheeks flushed pink in what was obviously embarrassment. He decided that he would take a small, calculated risk, the strategist side of him showing its stripes, given that the situation would likely never occur again. What he wanted to ask the blond wouldn't really compromise his position.

Naruto continued to watch the subtle motions in the other male's face, so small that it would be difficult to gauge the emotions slipping across hidden features. But after years of being around the Copy-nin he thought he may have some idea of the emotions lurking under his cool facade, after all he kept his own pretty well hidden – it took one to know one after all. What he was seeing now both confused and excited him; he hoped he wasn't reading the other nin wrong. Naruto had felt an overwhelming sense of shyness kick in.

"Naruto – I don't have a gift for you but what would you like for your birthday?" He quirked a brow at the odd question, attempting, as his sensei liked to say, to look at what was beneath the beneath. He found what he assumed to be some hint of insinuation in the other shinobi's tone or what he hoped was insinuation. He gave the older man a soft smile, barely a curling of his lips and then he did something he hoped he wouldn't regret. He pulled his hands free of the Copy-nin's waist and placed one hand on his shoulder and the other at the nape of his neck. He tugged the other ninja down and placed a chaste kiss against the dark mask precisely where their lips would meet.

Kakashi's eye widened in shock at the bold move of the other man, his body thrumming with pleasure at the soft kiss he had inadvertently received. But he still wasn't certain about the blonds' intentions and what this might mean to him. He looked down at the other ninja, a smile evident in the way his eye creased, "What was that for Naruto?" He felt the other man tremble against him before trying to withdraw, head tipped back down hiding rosy cheeks. Kakashi refused to release him, pulling the blond snug to his own body arms looped around a well toned abdoman, "Mmm... and where do you think you are going?"

Naruto looked up at the sudden force being exerted on his body as he tried to retreat, his heart crushed at the other shinobi's response and his embarrassing misinterpretation of his sensei's words. That was when he heard the rumbled enquiry from his sensei and felt the delicious press of the Copy-nin's body against his own.

He could feel the heated press of Kakashi's arousal as it rested against his own heated length. He couldn't restrain the whimper hat wanted to escape at the new sensation, wanting to rub up against the jounin to relieve the pressure curling in his loins. He stumbled over his words, the need taking him past coherency, "Kakashi...please." He couldn't help himself when long fingers tugged at his hair tilting his face further back, he ground his body into the Copy-nin's and gasped at the sweet friction and the corresponding groan he received from his sensei.

Kakashi felt his own body shuddering against the blonds', his need overwhelming everything else, the feel of Naruto clasped against him as he rocked their heated members together was erotic and deliciously sinful. He could feel his reservations disappearing with the blatant arousal that the blond had pressed against him and the hazy eyes staring up at him so needily. He rasped out one final question before his brain clouded over completely, "What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto gave a single word answer, "You." As his body rocked itself against the jounin, he couldn't quite figure out how it had happened but he was so deeply aroused he couldn't help his reactions to the older shinobi and he begged unashamedly, "Please...please...sensei." He wanted Kakashi's hands on him, skin to skin, his body to fill him so badly he ached inside for the other man. "I need you..."

That last statement had the Copy-nin boosting Naruto up into his arms, strong legs wrapped around his waist as he made the rapid hand signals for the transportation jutsu. They landed in his bedroom, where he laid the young blond out on his shuriken printed green bed spread. Naruto looked so sexy, sprawled out, skin flushed eyes heavy-lidded and lust darkened. He trailed his fingers across tanned cheeks, caressing soft skin as his fingers pulled the tab on Naruto's orange top downwards, the noise loud, rasping and surprisingly erotic as the material peeled away from a toned chest covered in black fishnet.

Naruto stared intently at Kakashi's eye, watching the heat sparking in his dark gaze as he pulled his orange top from his body, he could feel the other man with every inch of his body. The way he was pressed against the bed so firmly, all the ridges and dips in the jounin's uniform. He wanted to strip the other man bare, but the way the Copy-nin was savouring just removing his jacket made his body buck against the clothed one above him. He heard Kakashi groan deep in his stomach and the rumbling sound went straight to his needy length, making it harder for the other man. "Kakashi...sensei...nahh... please..."

Kakashi couldn't help the satisfied grin that was hidden by his mask at the way Naruto was so desperately turned on by just this, the way he moaned made his own need throb in response. "Mmm... but you look so sexy like this Naruto." He purred against the exposed skin, trailing one hand upwards to thumb at the distended nipple poking through the fishnet. His fingers squeezed and tugged at the delicate nub, earning sweet whimpers of pleasure to fall from the blonds' parted lips. "I've barely even started and you are already like this." He restrained his own need to be inside the young shinobi, he wanted to savour the feelings rushing through him as he pleasured the excited man.

Naruto could do nothing but whimper and moan at the delicious feelings stabbing through him as Kakashi toyed with his sensitive buds. "Mmm... 'Kashi please... need you..." He groaned at the loss of those talented digits but bucked upwards against the fully clothed man and ground against him as he felt moist heat wrap around the puckered nub. The feel of Kakashi's steadily suckling lips alternating with soft flicks and sensuous laps of his warm tongue. His hands were free to burrow into the soft silvery strands of his sensei's hair, so he pulled the hitae-ate from his head easily letting it fall to the floor, giving his hands free reign to touch and tug at the soft silver. He scraped his nails tenderly over the sensitive scalp, much like a kitten knead at soft surfaces, as his head was flung backwards, eyes clenched shut at the decadent feel of Kakashi's knowing touch.

Kakashi growled at the feel of Naruto's needy hands clenching in his unrestrained hair, the erotic kneading of his scalp just made him suckle the little nubs harder as his hands wandered down, grazing over taught muscles, to release the black trousers that contoured so sleekly to the blonds' ass. He felt his fingers curl over the waistband of Naruto's trousers and undid the fastenings before pulling the soft material down his toned thighs; he was surprised by the sudden feel of Naruto's weeping member pressing up against his chest. So his little fox went commando did he, that made the jounin smirk, his lips starting to trail kisses all over Naruto's chest, sucking little red marks into the toned muscles loving the soft hisses and needy whimpers they caused.

Naruto could feel his cock rubbing against the Jounin vest that Kakashi still wore and though he wanted to take it off so he could touch the other mans bare skin, he enjoyed the odd sensation of the cotton material against the flushed head of his arousal. He bucked up in a steady rhythm pressing his bared length more firmly against the jounin. He felt his trousers pass his knees, then his feet and felt the press of a warm hand as it trailed up his thigh, kneading at the untouched skin. He moaned at the delicious sensation; as his hands released the Copy-nin's hair and moved down to unzip the barricade between his hands and Kakashi's skin.

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's inpatients and happily surprised at his need to get under his clothes, so to aid the fumbling efforts of his fox he sat up and removed the khaki jacket and the underlying black shirt that had his mask attached to the neck. When he looked down at the blond again he watched as desire filled cerulean eyes watched him with rapt attention, taking in his unmasked face. Naruto's hands came up to rest on his toned abs and he reached up with the other hand, curling his fingers in a come hither gesture. The Copy-nin gave the blond a gentle smile and shivered at the feel of his fingertips tracing his muscles as he curled back over the younger man.

Naruto loved the feel of Kakashi's ivory skin, tracing both the muscles and the scars that littered the toned torso and up to pink buds. He thumbed gently at one as his other hand reached up and trailed tenderly across the Copy-nin's newly exposed face, touching his fingertips along the scar over his eyelid, down to supple lips curled in a tender smile. Naruto's lips tilted in response, his heart warming at the obvious affection the other man was exhibiting. When his fingers moved lower on his chest, rubbing across the edge of his black trousers and finding the easy to loose fastenings he watched as the Copy-nin's lips opened and his tongue reached out and lapped at his wandering fingers. Kakashi's supple muscle coaxed his tanned digits inside the hot cavern, and began twirling his slick tongue around them causing Naruto to groan at the erotic site, mixed with the lusty gaze that was burning in ebony and crimson orbs.

Kakashi loved the taste of the blond, enjoying teasing the young man with his tongue as he watched the lust and happiness filtering across his features; with one last suck he released the tanned digits. "Mmmm... tastes good..." He let his mouth seal over the blonds' letting his tongue play with the supple muscle inside Naruto's mouth, tracing the walls of his mouth as he twined with the slick muscle. He felt the blonds' fingers curl over the edge of his pants and tug ineffectually at the resistant trousers. He relinquished his hold on the foxes lips to sit up again, backing slowly off the bed to strip his trousers away and let Naruto look at all of him.

Naruto whimpered when the Copy-nin's heat disappeared but watched with heavy lidded eyes as those annoying trousers where removed. When he was completely naked Naruto looked on in awe, all that exposed ivory skin, the heavy thick shaft that jutted proudly from a nest of silvery curls had him on his knees and reaching out to touch, he wanted to wrap his lips around the weeping tip and savour the taste of his sensei. "Naruto....?" His eyes didn't leave the needy length, focused on the rosy tip, when he reached the end of the bed; he grabbed one of Kakashi's toned thighs and pulled the man closer. His tongue flicked out to sweep across the slit and lap up the salty moisture of the Copy-nin's need.

Kakashi bucked into the feel of Naruto's tongue lapping at his heated length, he felt it throb in time with the delicate tasting he was going through. It was torturous and yet unbelievable pleasurable, he couldn't restrain the groans of pleasure or the sudden roar of need as those kiss bruised lips sunk over his tip and that talented, teasing tongue lashed at the abused head. He felt tanned hands wrap around his turgid flesh and stroking insistently. His fingers found their way into blond locks and tugged gently as the fox rocked purposefully back and forth on his cock. He could feel his orgasm rising and had every intention of withdrawing before Naruto could pull the very essence from him.

"Good damn...hahhaaaa...Naruto...slow down..." He heard the words but couldn't resist speeding up and he felt the clenching of Kakashi's fingers against his scalp and moaned at the delicious sensations that it caused. The Copy-nin whimpered and Naruto suddenly found himself without that thick cock in his mouth as the other shinobi had forcibly removed himself. Naruto watched as Kakashi's hand came up to his own length squeezing at the base, the look of agonised pleasure that washed across his features had the blond panting and moaning in need. His own hand drifting down to his neglected cock and he began giving it lazy strokes as he watched the jounin deny himself.

When Kakashi had halted his rapidly impending orgasm he looked up to see Naruto kneeling back, his hand wrapped securely around his weeping arousal and stoking all whilst his eyes where focused on him. He had never had anyone give him that unwavering attention whilst pleasuring themselves and it brought the Copy-nin back to the very edge of his need. He strode back to the whimpering blond, placing a hand on his chest to push him backwards onto the bed, when he went to take his hand away the Copy-nin wrapped his own around it to encourage him to continue. He knelt between Naruto's toned thighs, lips pressing kisses down his rippled abdomen; he rested his nose in the golden curls at the base of his cock and inhaled the musky scent that was all fox. He brought his head up and gave the blonds' honey slick length one slow lick from base to tip before pressing his fingers into his own mouth, noisily suckling the slender digits and eyeing the blond as he caressed the foxes weeping cock that throbbed in his grasp.

Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head at the feel of Kakashi's tongue giving him one seductive lap before those pianists fingers dipped between his newly exposed lips. The noises he made and the way his eyes left a heated trail up and down his smaller frame left his whole body pounding with desperation, he wanted those fingers inside him – he wanted Kakashi inside him. "Nahh...oh...God...please...sensei." He whimpered at the sudden silence, eyes regaining some focus as he watched the Copy-nin press closer to him, their arousals brushing together for the first time without a barrier between them, they both gasped at the sweet friction and then he felt one of those ivory digits circling his entrance and gentle nudging inside.

Kakashi pushed forward slowly, gentle circling his finger as it was pushed inside to the first knuckle, "Shhh...it's alright...you need to relax for me, come on baby breath." The Copy-nin watched the sudden widening of cerulean orbs at his odd endearment and he smiled down at the blond, he nudged with his finger once again and he felt the clench of muscles around his finger. "Relax..." He emphasized the words by wrapping his lips around the head of Naruto's weeping cock, he had stopped stroking the flushed organ when Kakashi had nudged his first finger inside.

He kept both eyes on the blonds' expressive features, as he watched the blonds' lips part on sexy moans and whimpers. The Copy-nin suckled, lapped and even nibbled on the plush head of the blonds' cock, loving the salty flavour and the staccato pulse, beating under his lips. Kakashi's finger was running soothing circles inside the fox, caressing every available surface as he thrust it back and forth; his second finger went in with no problem as the blond was distracted by his lips and tongue. The Copy-nin loved the way he was desperately bucking into his needy mouth, suckling harder and stroking more fervently at the hot flesh stretching his lips, he knew he wanted release. He scissored those fingers for a short time before adding the third and final finger, searching and rubbing occasionally against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside the blond.

Naruto felt his whole body come alive with the feel of Kakashi's fingers stroking so intimately inside him. He wouldn't deny that it had hurt to start with but the older shinobi soon put an end to that by enclosing his purpling tip with those soft lips. The way the other man had licked and suckled at him made him writhe in pleasure, those slender fingers soothing him and working him to readiness so easily. When he hit that spot inside him his body arced off the bed and he feared he'd hurt the jounin, but when he came back down he realised that Kakashi had known what he was doing having moved his mouth quickly out of the way. He let his eyes fill with the need he had for the older man, his voice thick with arousal, "Please Kakashi-sensei...take me."

Who could refuse those eyes? Or the way he said his name? The Copy-nin nodded slowly, fingers giving a few more gentle thrusts before withdrawing; he leant up over Naruto's body, his hips resting just underneath spread thighs. He gave the blond a tender kiss as he aligned himself with the gaping hole. "You ready?" He looked the fox straight in the eye and saw no reservations only the need he hoped would go beyond just today. He rubbed Naruto's weeping length, honey that had dripped from his horny partner and slicking it across his length in preparation. He gave the suckling hole a tender rub with his finger before grasping his shaft and lining it up, his hips tilting just enough to let gravity aid his entry into the tight depths. He braced one hand next to Naruto's waist for balance as he pressed against the pucker, feeling his honey slick member pushing and slowly being swallowed by the tight ring.

Naruto watched the way Kakashi s' face contorted in pleasure as he sank into him, he tried to focus solely on him at that moment, detracting from the feeling of his body being split in two. Although he had adjusted to the Copy-nin's questing fingers his sensei was wider and longer than those teasing digits. He didn't wince but he felt like his body was on fire with both his passion and pain, grateful when Kakashi stopped the steady pressure being exerted on his tender ass as the jounin's flushed head passed the tight ring of muscle.

He lay panting, fingers locked around Kakashi's wrist when he hadn't even noticed his hand moving to encircle it. He let his breath ease, his muscles slowly relaxing as he became familiar with the intrusion. He watched the Copy-nin with hazy eyes, it was obvious that he was concerned and that made Naruto smile back at the older shinobi. He reached out looping his hand behind the ninja's head and tugging him forward for a deep kiss, he could feel the older man sinking into him deliciously slowly and unintentionally and it didn't hurt anymore, the pleasure making his blood boil sent shivers skating across his skin sweat slick flesh as he felt Kakashi's balls come to rest snugly against his ass. "Kakashi... that feels...so good."

Kakashi could feel his weight shifting and pressing further into the blond, but he didn't stop the movement, content to get lost in the twine of tongues and pressure of lips that was consuming him. When he felt himself resting fully inside the fox he kept perfectly still, his lips nipping tenderly across sweat slicked skin, nuzzling into the smooth throat of his blond. When Naruto spoke he smirked against the hot flesh under his lips, hands firmly planting on either side of Naruto's waist as he leant back up, his smile still firmly in place. His hips rocked slowly backwards before snapping into the tight confines of the blond, the sudden motion had the young shinobi writhing beneath him. He let his hips continue the teasing withdrawal and the rapid plunge back inside, it wasn't just Naruto that he was teasing, "I'll show you what feels good...hmmm...nahh."

Naruto bucked and rolled trying to increase the pressure the teasing shinobi was causing and in the end he relented wanting to feel the other man steadily pounding him into the soft covers, "Please...sensei...I need you...gahh...now...please." He felt Kakashi pause as his cock was poised for a swift downwards thrust and he opened his eyes to see the satisfied smile grace his talented lips, "Your wish is my command." He saw him smirk once before his eyes shut, his body arched as Kakashi's position changed ever so slightly tipping him further as his legs where raised to rest on strong shoulders. The Copy-nin's thick cock tunnelled inside him in swift, sure movements, rubbing against that delicious bundle of nerves that he had toyed with earlier. He could feel his orgasm building and he reached out to brace himself against the sheets, "Oh...Kami...Kakashi...nahhhhhhh."

Kakashi watched, completely hypnotised by the vision before him, Naruto's body shuddered hard, his cock throbbing needily and spraying thick white liquid all across his toned abdomen. The way he was bowed upwards, the ecstasy written across his face had the Copy-nin's release coiling tighter. As Naruto's hole squeezed his cock as he thrust frantically into the smaller man, his eyes connected with bright sapphire and he let himself go, "Na..Naruto...haahhhhh." He could feel his body throbbing everywhere the sensual feel of his cum filling up Naruto's tight, suckling channel had him in rapture. He let his body buckle, slowly toppling to the bed, resting himself on the chest of the blond, still buried inside the gripping hole.

Naruto smiled down at the sated Copy-nin, stroking soft silvery strands from his face as he nuzzled closer, just like a kitten. He liked the feel of the older man covering him, still impaled on his softening length. He felt calloused hands stroking up and down his sides and he felt a deep sense of lethargy take over him. He felt the tickle of Kakashi's breath against his ear, "Sleep..." He nodded and curled his arms tightly around the older male, content to remain exactly where he was, his mind sunk into oblivion.

Kakashi looked down at the exhausted form nestled comfortably against him. He smiled at the unaware man; he didn't realise that once the Copy-nin had something he wouldn't let go. His hand curled protectively around the blond's chest, fingers snagging a tender nipple, and dragging a lazy thumb across the nubbin. He nuzzled closer and let his eyes close for a while, the scent of ramen, sweat and sunshine in his mind.

*****

When Naruto awoke, he was happy to feel the weight dipping the other side of the bed, warmth radiating from the naked flesh. He didn't mind that his body was sweaty and his ass sticky from their previous passions, he was grinning like an idiot when he let the sun creep into his eyes. Naruto's eyes caught and held the Copy-nin's mismatched orbs; he saw worry flitter across his exposed features and then a sweet curl of the lip as he ran a calloused palm across his bare back. "Mmmm... what time is it?"

Kakashi looked out the window and gauged by the sun's position that it was late afternoon, "Late enough." He smiled at the lazy blond; he seemed thoroughly content to just laze about in his bed, still covered in both their seed. He leant over and placed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, before letting himself curl back around the blond, hand stroking through silky strands of gold. "So...have a good birthday present?" He smiled almost shyly at the fox hoping he would get a return gesture.

Naruto burrowed into Kakashi's arms, wrapping his own around the toned ivory chest, content to listen to his steady heart beat. "Mmm... the best." He felt the other man return his embrace, pulling him to rest between pale thighs as he petted him. He let his whole body vibrate with the soft purring noise that only he could make, happy that he hadn't been turned out on his ear as he had expected. He spoke to the older shinobi's chest as his nerves got the best of him," 'Kashi? What are we now?"

Kakashi felt the sweet vibrations against his skin and listened to the soft purring that Naruto had never exhibited before, smiling at the odd affection, pleased at his comfort in showing it. He frowned at the nervous gesture, the blond ducking down against his pale chest, and he gave him his answer,"Well, you won't get more of this if you're not here." He smirked at the blonds' confused gaze; he tugged at a golden strand, curling closer to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I'm keeping you – and I expect you to do the same."

Naruto felt desperately confused if not unhappy at the tender kiss that was placed o his nose when those words sunk in, he squeezed the Copy-nin tight and planted his own kisses all over his laughing face, "Gently, I'm an old man remember." Naruto laughed at the ridiculous statement, "Haha..you aren't old, you read far too much porn for that." He couldn't help smiling at the indignant expression Kakashi gave before turning his hands to tickling his sides mercilessly.

"No more sadness, ne?" He looked down lovingly at his blond lover.

"Hai..._sensei_." Naruto smiled at the tenderness that the Copy-nin was exhibiting, when it was broken by a lavacious smirk.

"I could get used to you calling me that... will you misbehave for me." Naruto swatted the older man as his cheeks turned a bright crimson; he puffed and stuttered at the hentai he had chosen for a lover. He thought he could come to enjoy indulging the older shinobi's more risqué tendencies but he'd keep that to himself.

"I might."

"Happy Birthday, Naruto."


End file.
